An akward tribute
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: This is a tribute to Boolia, Freddy, FDAL, and RS and AlphaWolfKodi! WHY? BECAUSE I LOVE THEIR WORK! XD  Now with pika, Ava and the others, how is this tribute gonna live? XD


Me: HOLY SCAMOLY!

Ava: WHAT?

Me: I HAVE CANDY IN ME POCKET!

Ava: O.O

Me: ISN'T THAT AWSOME! NOW I WON'T HAVE TO EAT BLASTED CASSEROLE!

Pikachu: EEEW! CASSEROLLE! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: WHY WORLD? WHYYYYYYYYYYY!

Private: Umm…Hi Sara

Me:Oh hey Private!

Private: errm….Balto needs you

Me: Eh? I know no Balto!

Private: Yes you do! He's your teacher!

Me: GET AWAY FROM ME STRANGER! *Screams and runs away*

Ava: O.e

Kowalski: Hey guys, what did I miss?

Ava: Oh, Sara ran off in screaming terror because she didn't recognize Private.

Private: O.O

Me: I NEED ICE CREEAAAAAAAMMMM! *Hears the ice cream man* SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Pikachu: Wuh oh!

Me: I LIKE VANILLAAA!

Ted: INEEDCOFFEE!

Me: Ok! But don't put to much Sugar!

Ted: Huh? *Pours A CARTON full of sugar inside the coffee*

Me: I said don't put a lot of coffee in de sugar! RRG! I meant don't put a lot of Suga in de coffee!

Ava: Yeaaah…..*Picks up carton after Ted is done with it* De _sugar _is gone!

Me:WHAT! NONE FOR CUPCAKES? NOOOOOOO!

Ted:*Drinks coffee* Hmmm Sugary!

Me:OH SNAP! RUN EVERYBODY! RUUUUNNN!

Ted: *Eye starts twitching* I feell…like….destroying

Me: OH SWEET NIBLETS! *jumps into a closet*

Ted: FOOOOOOOOOOOODD! *Jumps over walls*

Ava: OH GOSH! *Jumps out of Ted's path*

Pikachu: OK! Who left the sugar unguarded?

Me: Uuuuuhhhh….*Looks away nervously* I thought it was stupid to put a lock on the container

Pikachu: Stupid? STUPID! _STUPID! I'LL SHOW YOU STUPI-!  
_Ava: GAAH! *Grabs Pikachu and kisses him, making him freeze*

Me: WOAH MAMA! *Faints*

Ava: EEW! EEEEW! I NEED MOUTHWASH! *Runs away*

Pikachu: *Slowly smiles* I got kissed by a girl

Perry: *Enters room* Hey guys! I got news!

Me: CHOCOLATE IS NOW MADE OUT OF COCANUTS?

Perry: O.O uh…no

Pikachu: SARA IS NOW NOT ALOUD IN DE STATE!

Me: GAAHA! I KNEW YOU HATED ME!

Ava: Ahha…I knew it was too good to be true

Me: o.O anyways…I SHALL BE SINGING A SONG TO ME FAVORITE AUTHORS, BOOLIA AND FREDDY'S NIGHTMARE, FROM DARKNESS AND LIGHT, AND - INVISIBLE NINJA! AND SOMETHING TO 'AlphaWolfKodi' From youtube! I don't know him, But his video's rock!

Pikachu: OH NOOOO! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE SINGER!  
Me: O.O I HATE YOU!

Ava: ENOUGH HATRED!

Me: CANDY IS WITHIN US ALL!

Ava: O.O ooookkk…

Perry: You know? Ava sounds like Jordan Pruitt!

Ava: WHA?

Me; YEAH! SHE DOES! NOW SHE SOUNDS LIKE ON OF THOSE MINIONS ON 'DESPICABLE ME'!

Kate: ENOUGH WITH VOICES! JUST GET THIS SONG OVER WITH!

Me: OK! Gosh miss. Grumpy…*Grumbles* I am going to need some help!

Ted: I wanna help!

Me: Oh! Er…ok! Ava, Kowalski, Balto, and Kate! I'm going to need ya'll too!

Balto: Ok!

Me: ALRIGHT! Let's get this thing started! *Hands everyone a script*

Ted:WOAH! This is a big script!

Me: I KNOW! NOW SiNG! *Snatches Script away*

Ted; I DIDN'T EVEN READ IT!  
Me: Maybe next time, you should read instead of complain!  
Ted; I wasn't complaining! *Growls*

Me: OK! NOW SING! *Pushes him on stage*\

Ted: *Grumbles before singing*

**Blame it on the pop! Blame it on the-**_OK! THIS IS EMBARRASING!_

Me: OH GOSH! RICO! KNOCK SOME SENCE INTO HIM! You know what? Never mind!  
Rico: Awww *Whines and puts away bat*

Me: Let's just make our own tribute!

Ted: YAAAAY!  
Mort: I like making my own!

Me: O.O HOW DID HE GET IN HERE!

Mort: The back door was unlocked! *Point's to door, which was shredded open by a saw*

Me: TED! I TOLD YOU TO LOCK THE DoOR!

Ted: That little monster shredded it up!

Me: YOU LIA'!

Ted: O.O Ok! Can we get on to the tribute!

Me: Yeah don't play coy with me! OK! Let's get on to the tribute!

Ted: O.O

Ava: oK! *Hands everyone instruments*

Ted: SWEEET! I GOT A GUITAR!

Me: Er….ok NOW LET'S DO ThIS THING!

Ted: *Snickers and plays guitar in a tune* (You can create a tune!)

Pikachu: *Plays his guitar*

Ava: *Starts singing into Microphone*:

**Tree's blow into the wind, sky's roll with thunda', birds sing to the end, and you boredly wonda'…**

Kowalski: *Starts singing playing the guitar as well*:

**Life is just to sweet, because life is like a candy..sweet outside, ripe on the inside,**

Ava&Kowalski: *Sing a duet*:

**Because, you loose yourself inside the tasteness and it ripes whenever you taste it's blow of pain, the butterfly flies to avoid, and life just can't be trained…**

Kate: Oy…*Sings with Balto*:

**Because you sigh and let yourself breathe in the beautiful –**

Ted: *Plugs in his guitar*:

**SO WHAT IF YOU CAN SEE? THE DARKEST SIDE OF ME? NO ONE WILL EVER Er…something something..AND WE BELIEVE? IT'S NOT THE REAL MEE!**

Me: OK! Who let him hear 'Three Days Grace'?

Ava & Kowalski; *Look at eachother and then shrug and continue singing*:

**Since the world ain't fair, you keep going onto it's path, but it's just the same road, over and over and over…**

Me: Eh, I got nothing *Sings*:

**BE MY BAD BOY! BE MY MAN!-**

Ava: Er…We're not singing Cascada….

Me: Oh, right *Laughs nervously* The song just stuck in me head…

Kowalski: *snickeres*:

**But life is a sweet, sweet, candy…candy full of sweet tasteness, sweet outside, ripe on the inside..**

Ava: **Because you walk across the path of it's secrets all day and night, wondering about when you live again..**

Me: Ok, how can people live again?

Ava: IT's A SONG!

Me: Oh!:

**Because life is as sweet as a candy, and you can't live without it, because you need it, and it needs you, because you are the sugar inside it's candy.**

Ava & Kowalski: **Because it needs ya… ***Look at eachother and smile*

Me:OOOhh! Am I seeing Koava?

Ava: HUH? NO!

Me: Oh come on! It's obvious you like eachother! Spill it, Kowalski! You like her!

Kowalski: WHAT! No! I like her as a friend!

Ava; AH ha! I knew it! Admit it, K! You like me!  
Kowalski: No! You like me! YOU admit it!

Ava: No, YoU!

Kowalski: *Grabs Ava and kisses her*

Me: HOLY SCAMOLY! *Falls down laughing*

Ava: WOAH *Face goes red*

Pikachu: GHAAAJAHAHAHAHAAA!

Me: OY VEY! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA!

Scar: ROOOOOOOOOAAAARRRR!

Me: OH! Did I tend to mention that I am pet sitting for Freddy?

Ava: No, you could have said that sooner!

Ted: OMG! I FOUND A MUTATED DOLPHIN! *Points to Scar*

Me: Relax! It's a Predator! From the movie Predator! Freddy saw it and adopted one!

Ava: Uhh…what does it eat?

Me: HE EATS BEEF!

Scar: _**!**_

Me: BAD SCAR! WE DON'T YELL! GO TO THE GARAGE!

Scar: *Growls*

Me: NOOW!

Scar: *Leaves*

Ava: *Whimpers* I don't want him getting mad…..

Me: He won't! He only eats Pika!

Pikachu/Ava: *Screams*

Kowalski: *Hugs Ava* WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT!

Me: I WAS KIDDING! SHEESH!

Pikachu: OH GOSH! *Hides under…..a hat*

Me: Oh yeah! That will save you!

Pikachu: I KNOW IT WILL, BABY!

Me: O.O

Ava: Ooookk….

Me: Anyways, that comes a end to my tribute! Keep writing and makin' video's, Guys!

Boolia, Can't wait for de ' Who am I?' Fanfic! Freddy, Update Kit vs Kat OR I WILL STRANGLE YA! JK *Maybe…err….*Looks around, nervously** Anyways, YOU ARE ME BFF! RS and FDAL, YOU R MY BEST BUDS! GIVE ME A HUG! and Kodi, YAY FOR YOUR VIDS!

Ava: I'm hungry….

Me: CHEESEBURGERS! But first! *Puts monkey chow in Ted's paw and turns and shouts to the wall* HEY BOYS! FRESH BLOOD!  
Ted: Phht! Yeah! Like the wall is going to-

*Suddenly, red monkeys pop out of the wall screeching angrily*

Ted: AUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHH! *Runs away*

Me: MOOONKKKEEEEEYYYYYYSSS! But I'm mostly a wolf person….He heh Sorry, Phil and Mason!

Mason: Actually, we are chimps! Not Monkeys!  
Me: WHATEVAA!

Ted: *Comes back in cuts and scrapes* THOSE MONKEY'S ARE FULL OF _EVIL!_

Me: OY! I told you never mess with animals!

Ted: But you-!  
Me: EnOUGH LYING! And WOODY! I NEED A COOKIE!  
Woody: Er…there are cookies in the kitchen!

Me: YAAAAAYYYYZ! MR. PH! GET ME A COOKIE!  
Mr. Potato head: It'S POTATO HEAD! NOT PH! AND NO! GET YOUR OWN COOKIE!

Me: NEVAAAH! YOU'LL NEVA MAKE ME! *Throws him into Kitchen*

*A loud WHACK! fills the air*

Me: Whoopsie…*Everyone runs to kitchen to see potato head with his body parts everywhere and his potato body is laying in the middle of the floor* I think he died…He should be buried! COME ON MONKEYS!

Potato head; *His mouth is on the counter* I AM NOT DEAD!

Me: Oh. That's depressing

Pikachu: BUWAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAA!

Balto: *rolls his eyes*

Me: Now we need candy…

_**DE END! XD**_

_**Hope you enjoyed guys!**_


End file.
